<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Biggest Risk, My Greatest Reward by Malakia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136816">The Biggest Risk, My Greatest Reward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia'>Malakia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, Pre-Konoha Village, Warring States Period (Naruto), mild violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Hashirama has been waiting for is finally coming. And it is all thanks to one act of his husband. </p>
<p>Day 6 of Naruto Rarepair Week: 'Together Against All the Odds' with a hint of 'Family'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Biggest Risk, My Greatest Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is actually a sequel to a fic that I have yet to write but is in the works 😂 Basically everyone lives in the Founders Era. (Yes, there will be more like with Kakashi, Rin, and others). enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="resolved">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>
  <span>Hashirama shuffled through the halls of the Senju compound. The place was very silent, as it should be since most people would have gone to bed hours before. Unfortunately for him, he had some last-minute paperwork that needed to be finished before meeting with the Uchiha tomorrow. He wouldn’t have time to deal with it in the weeks to come since they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>breaking ground on Madara and his village. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled tiredly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The childhood dream they had was now coming to fruition. The fighting between the clans stopped and they had slowly built connections between them for some years. Now they were ready to try and live together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And much of this was possible thanks to a single act by his husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart skipped a beat at the thought of Obito. Of the man who was probably currently asleep in their bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That put a little pep in his step. He hurriedly scurried through the hall (but not loud enough to make noise to wake others).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he slid open the door and stepped inside their bedroom, the day’s troubles instantly lifted off his chest and shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he suspected, he could see in the lone candlelight that Obito was asleep. Unfortunately, his husband’s back was toward him, as he laid on his left side, so the Senju couldn’t see his love’s adorable sleeping face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama quietly got ready for the night. While he did, his eyes would travel over his sleeping lover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would sometimes pause to watch the soft rise and fall of Obito’s breathing. The way the long strip of hair, normally in a tight braid, flowed freely on Hashirama’s side of the bed. And just for the plain fact that his love was even </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>his bed was precious enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Hashirama finished getting ready, he gently picked up the strands of his husband’s hair as he carefully got into the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet even when he laid his head on his pillow, he didn’t let go of the hair. Instead, he played with the silky locks between his hinds as he watched the back of Obito’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and sighed softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even months after the Marriage Hunt, Hashirama felt like one day that he would wake up and this would all be some kind of wild dream. The relationship-building of the clans, reestablishing his friendship with Madara, and Obito allowing himself to be caught in the Marriage Hunt because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hashirama. And he almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>have it if things hadn’t worked out the way they had a few years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart clenched at the mere thought. He brought his husband’s hair to his lips and kissed the strands as he thought the day it could have all gone wrong. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama gritted his teeth as he clashed with Madara. His muscles screamed from the hours that they had been fighting and his palms were sweaty on the hilt of his weapon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Madara, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he desperately pleaded over their crossed blades. “Let’s just stop this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched indirectly as a brief flash of wistfulness crossed through his best friend’s Mangekyou Sharingan eyes. Hashirama held his breath with desperate hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, then the heated angry fire returned and Madara pursed his lips, getting ready to send a fireball jutsu at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama reacted by gathering the plants around him and having them lash out. Madara quickly dodged the attack by pushing him away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the little space between them, Madara glared at him. “Are the Senju willing?” he demanded. “Would they </span>
  <em>
    <span>respect </span>
  </em>
  <span>us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama grimaced at the trap of their ever circular argument. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to try and get it through that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was willing to take that risk. That he would go against his clan’s wishes only if Madara was willing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to say the Senju </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>if they saw peace was possible when there was a loud cry that broke through the cries of battle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Obito!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama snapped his gaze to the direction and witnessed Madara’s brother fall against Izuna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart stopped as he froze. It was enough to give Madara a head start. Hashirama quickly shook his head and chased after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On arrival, Hashirama did a more thorough observation. A shaken Izuna had laid his twin brother on the ground as Madara stood over the two of them with an ugly snarl directed at Tobirama and Touka. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other side, Touka stood in front of Tobirama with her naginata raised and hard eyes. However, her stance wasn’t as strong as Hashirama knew it could be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As for Tobirama, his younger brother was in a defensive stance with one of his specialized kunai that was bloody. Knowing his brother though, Hashirama saw the subtle shocked expression and the slight tremor in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hashirama turned to see Izuna staring down at Obito. Both of his hands were pressed against Obito’s bleeding side and his face stricken. “Why did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>push </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shaky laugh. “That’s a silly question.” Obito raised a gloved hand that had dark discoloration on it to touch Izuna’s face. “I had to protect my cocky brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Idiot,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Izuna hissed at him again. His voice was thick. He used one of his bloodied hands to grasp Obito’s. “I am supposed to protect </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>since I am older.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t start-” Obito coughed harshly. It was followed by a series of smaller, but no less jarring, coughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna immediately rushed to help calm his brother down and help him breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara continued to stand above them. His eyes never left Touka and Tobirama- and then Hashirama when he stepped in between the two groups. But he would glance at his two younger brothers with clear worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat. He gritted his teeth as he gripped the hilt of his katana tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara was in no position to try and defend himself with one of his brothers down. He hated the thought but he recognized the opportunity that presented itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised his sword. “You know you can’t beat me,” he stated grimly to his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A deep pain flared in Madara’s eyes. He cast a worried glance down at his brothers before his attention was back on Hashirama’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama lowered his sword and spread his arms. “Let’s end this here,” he pleaded. “Let’s stop all this! I can help! Let me help your brother with his injuries!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope bloomed in Hashirama’s chest at the indecisive expression on the other clan leader’s face. The need to care for his brothers versus their age-old fighting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama’s heart sped up when Madara lowered his weapon and made a slight step toward him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oniisan, no!” Izuna glared over at Hashirama even as he continued to help his twin. “How can you trust them!? They did this to Obito! What’s to say this is a ruse for them to kill the rest of us?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama gritted his teeth when Madara wavered. He wanted to scream that it wasn’t the case! That all he ever wanted was for peace and to help!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara’s eyes turned steely as he reached back behind him for something. Hashirama tensed in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Damn it, Oniisan,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obito’s voice croaked, “don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama froze. He watched Obito struggle to sit up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna hissed and put one hand on Obito’s shoulder to push him back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito however just roughly pushed his hand aside. Blood oozing from his mouth- giving his already fearsome face that was covered in scars on the right half a dangerous look- and a hand over his would, he glared at Madara. “This is your </span>
  <em>
    <span>chance,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he growled. “Show the </span>
  <em>
    <span>world </span>
  </em>
  <span>that you’re above our </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid </span>
  </em>
  <span>Uchiha </span>
  <em>
    <span>pride!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama felt his jaw drop a little. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>heard of an Uchiha speak of themselves that way. Sure, as kids Madara and he would complain about their respective clans (in veiled euphemisms) but the Senju never heard his best friend speak true ill of his family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna made a distressed noise in his throat. “Obi-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His twin sent him a warning glare. “Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Izuna,” he hissed. Only to immediately start coughing harshly into his free hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara snapped his gaze up toward Hashirama again with his weapon raised. Izuna instantly tried to help Obito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The youngest Uchiha roughly pushed his twin away with a blood-covered hand. He reached out and grabbed Madara’s pants leg, still hacking softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finished coughing, more blood flowed out of his mouth. But his eyes were hard with determination as he glared up at his older brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>die,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he announced grimly. “If I don’t get help </span>
  <em>
    <span>now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>die, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Madara.” His grip tightened as he pulled on Madara’s pants. “Wouldn’t this be the best time to extend that olive branch you dreamed of? You know Senju-san is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>healer.” He made a pleading face. “Oniisan, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t think about our clan! Just think about what this could mean for the future!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama’s breath caught as his heart pounded. He stared at the trio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara stared wide-eyed at Obito who continued to gaze up at him with hard eyes. Izuna also stared at his twin with wide eyes and slack jawed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence covered the area. Not even the sounds of battle were heard around them. When Hashirama looked, he could see Uchiha and Senju all frozen and watching them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Izuna that finally broke the spell. “Did-” his voice was weak at first but grew stronger as he finished with a snarl. “Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>intentionally </span>
  </em>
  <span>let yourself get hurt?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up, Izuna,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obito snarled back without looking away from Madara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A new shock overcame Hashirama. Obito didn’t deny it but didn’t confirm it either. So he might as well have admitted that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama knew from Touka’s tales that Obito wanted peace between the Senju and Uchiha as well, but for him willing to go so far? That was a dedication he had never seen before- even for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Senju didn’t have time to marvel at Obito before his attention was diverted when Madara bowed his head. It hid his eyes, leaving Hashirama unsure of what his decision would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna tried to speak again. “Oniisan-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I swear to the gods!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obito snapped. He turned his heated gaze toward his twin. “Don’t act like you don’t want this either! I know you do! We’ve talked about it! Put your god’s forsaken pride away for one </span>
  <em>
    <span>second-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was suddenly cut off when Madara put a hand on top of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito turned back to him. For a second, Madara didn’t say anything. But when he did speak, his voice was thick. “You truly are an idiot,” he pronounced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, Obito’s expression turned annoyed. Though after a second, he gave a bloody grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama barely had time to decipher what that meant before Madara turned to him with hard eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Senju tensed, ready for anything, as Madara raised his sword and pointed it at him. However, the air was punched out of him with what his best friend said next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>chance, Hashirama,” he announced. “Heal my brother and I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>consider </span>
  </em>
  <span>peace talks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he added with a flash of heat in his eyes, “if you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>else, I won’t hesitate to cut you down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama completely froze. His ears were practically ringing with Madara’s words. He couldn’t stop the sting of tears coming to his eyes. Gods, it was finally happening!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara continued to stare, waiting and challenging. Hashirama decided to prove just how much he too was willing to show his trust in the other man and the opportunity he was giving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tossed his sword aside, followed immediately by removing his fuuinjutsu scroll and armor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Tobirama and Touka instantly protested. Hashirama, however, silenced them with a look over his shoulder that was half pleading and half commanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood tall as he faced Madara. He pushed back his tears and took a deep breath. He spread his arms. “If I do anything else,” he stated, “then I won’t resist for you to kill me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara challenged him with hard eyes for a moment. Then, he nodded and lowered his sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama released a slow breath before he took steps toward the trio. He made his stride measured and cautious. Yet Madara made no move to come at him. And save for glaring, Izuna didn’t either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally closed the gap, he knelt down by Obito’s side and took an assessment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Uchiha was laid out on the ground again with his bed pillowed on Izuna’s lap. His skin was very pale and his clothes stained with blood. Yet his breathing wasn’t dangerously shallow, so that was certainly a good sign. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama immediately set to work and channeled his chakra until his palms glowed a soft green. When he lifted Obito’s hand from his wound, he tried not to wince at the deep and bloodied cut. Instead, he laid his hand over the injury and pushed his chakra into the gash to start stitching muscles and veins back together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you two,” Obito giggled, “this is why the Uchiha need armor.” Hashirama looked out of the corner of his eye to see the Uchiha grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet, brat,” Madara ordered sternly. But Hashirama could hear the clear affection in his tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make me, old man,” Obito snapped back with a half cackle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama had to bite his bottom lip to stop from laughing. Touka’s tales about her rival didn’t mention his off-beat personality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna huffed. “I don’t think you should have a say.” He gently pulled at Obito’s ear. “Since you got injured </span>
  <em>
    <span>intentionally.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama could help but notice Izuna’s voice was thick. One of his hands carded through Obito’s hair but the Senju also couldn’t help but notice that one of Izuna’s hands wasn’t visible. He had no doubt the Uchiha had a hand on a kunai to slit his throat if Hashirama did anything to his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito chuckled. “I think the pain I am feeling makes me the perfect person to argue my point.” Once again he dodged the allegation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito then looked at Hashirama. “Senju-san,” he greeted. “Sorry we had to meet this way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama chuckled. “I don’t mind,” he admitted. “It could have been much worse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito giggled with a nod. “You’re right,” he agreed. “These two asses could have taken it on forever unless either one of them died.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Madara or Izuna could protest, Hashirama said, “Yes, well, I can be equally as stubborn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With how long you’ve chased down Madara about your two’s village,” Obito cackled, “I believe it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well now it will be a village for everyone!” the Senju added as he continued to heal. He didn’t add a ‘thanks to you’ as he figured that would have been in poor taste, given the circumstances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Obito grinned cheekily, with his mouth still bloody, while a playful and understanding light filled his eyes. Hashirama didn’t have to be a genius to know that Obito understood what he didn’t say.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“You’re thinking too loudly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama blinked as his husband’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He focused to see Obito looking at him over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Senju’s face warmed, embarrassed. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito snorted. “I was awake when I heard someone by our door,” he mumbled. “Be a piss poor shinobi if I didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama giggled while he let his husband’s hair fall from his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito took that as an invitation to turn over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a word, Hashirama dove into his lover’s arms. Obito huffed at his antics but accommodated him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally settled, their arms were wrapped around one another- Hashirama’s around Obito’s waist and Obito’s were around the Senju’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama buried his face into his husband’s neck and breathed in his smokey woodsy scent. It calmed him, reminded him that Obito was still alive and well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of his hands drifted to his husband’s left side. He pressed right against where he knew a large scar was- the one that almost took Obito’s life away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hashi,” Obito mumbled while he curled around the Senju, “stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking </span>
  </em>
  <span>and go to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama giggled. “Sorry.” He snuggled deeper into Obito’s arms. “I’m just so excited about tomorrow.” He pressed a soft kiss against his husband’s neck. “I don’t think any of this would have been possible without the risk you took on the day you got this scar.” To emphasize his point, he ran his fingertips over the fabric of where the old injury was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence. Then Obito pulled his head back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama frowned as he looked at the Uchiha’s face. But then he smiled at the adorable confused expression his husband had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean the one I got when I pushed Izuna out of the way of your brother’s blade?” he asked. “The one you like to cover in love bites?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama’s face grew hot and he giggled. “Yes,” he admitted. “And those love bites are just to show my appreciation!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito snorted with a small smile. “You’re ridiculous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama pouted. It quickly disappeared though when Obito leaned down to give him a brief kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the Uchiha pulled away, he wore a bright smile. He then pulled Hashirama close to snuggle back to sleep. “Now stop thinking about it,” he ordered. “Besides it wasn’t that much of a risk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama couldn’t help it; he threw his head back in a booming laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly, Obito hissed at him to be quiet. Hashirama managed to smother his laughter but not fully stop it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both remained still and quiet until it was apparent that no one had woken up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito looked at the Senju with a sharp frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama just smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He put a bit of pressure behind it to capture the warmth and feel of his husband’s mouth. This caused the two of them to turn until Obito was on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama pulled away and smiled softly. “You could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>died,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he expressed quietly while he brought up a hand to run over the left side area where the old scar was he was feeling before. And as he said the words, his heart clenched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I wouldn’t be able to know this happiness.” He tightened his hold on his husband. “I wouldn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito’s face grew a lovely shade of pink. Still, he reached out and cupped Hashirama’s left cheek and smiled softly. “You forget, I know how to play my brothers,” he chuckled. “And I think you would have found happiness. It just might have been different. You’re Senju Hashirama, after all. You have enough stubbornness to change the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama sighed softly as he placed their foreheads together. “But it wouldn’t have been with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He closed his eyes. “And that is just something too </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>to think about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Obito chuckle while he wrapped his arms around the clan leader’s shoulders again. He didn’t have time to open his eyes as his lips were covered with his husband’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama softly groaned while he pressed back firmly. He would never grow tired of kissing his lover’s warm, chapped lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Senju felt more than heard, Obito’s chuckle. When his love pulled away Hashirama pressed forward to continue to feel the man’s mouth, not yet satisfied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito laughed into his mouth but the Senju paid it no mind. He was too busy just enjoying the feeling of their kiss and trying to convey his happiness and gratitude towards the other man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally had his fill, he pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at his husband with a soft grin. Obito returned it with a smile of his own and a small shake of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re absolutely ridiculous,” the Uchiha stated again. He cupped Hashirama’s left cheek again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They say the greater the risk, the bigger the reward,” as if it explained it all. “Potentially sacrificing myself for peace was worth it,” he expanded. “And I also did it </span>
  <em>
    <span>because </span>
  </em>
  <span>I knew my brothers wouldn’t actually let me die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And besides,” he went on. “Many could say you risked a lot too by hunting me in the Marriage Hunt. You knew I had Kamui by then and weren’t sure of my feelings for you. It would have been easier to go after someone like Madara and Izuna for the sake of satisfying peace between the Senju and the Uchiha.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I guess you’re my biggest reward I could hope for!” Hashirama giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito huffed as he pushed Hashirama until they were on their sides again. Hashirama took that as a chance to pull his husband closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the two of them once again curled around each other, Obito grinned. He leaned forward and kissed Hashirama briefly. “You’re ridiculous,” he whispered against the Senju’s mouth. “But just so you know, you’re mine too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama just giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them then snuggled deeper under the covers. Hashirama closed his eyes and took another deep breath of his husband’s scent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he drifted off to sleep, he counted his many blessings again for being able to have this. And with the village soon to be established, he couldn’t think of a better person than this amazing man he would be spending the rest of his life with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And after a life filled with so many risks, that was certainly the best reward. </span>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>